Reincarnation
by Sanya Kielo
Summary: When four girls die they're reincarnated as elves in Middle Earth. And like every other story out there, they have to join the Fellowship. Join them as they try not to die and educate stubborn men on the finer points of music. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Soundtrack to Your Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Lord of the Rings although I wish I did. Instead I own this mediocre story that thinks it's a fanfic and the lovelies Katie, Lindsey, Shelby, and Jenny. I also have no claim on the song "The Soundtrack to Your Life". That belongs to Mr. Ashley Parker Angel, so hah.

* * *

Your first step, your last breath  
Everything's been planned  
There's questions, and answers  
You'll never understand  
I hold on, but let go  
I give you room to breathe  
Remember, the best things  
Will never mind to change  
Starting at the ending  
It won't break, while your bending  
Been there, and back again  
And when the music ends

* * *

The moon shined over head, just a sliver in the night sky. It was a crescent moon, my favorite right after the orange.

Lights flickered past us, illuminating the road and giving light to the faces in the car. Noise surrounded us as we passed Restaurant Alley, a name that we bestowed upon road due to its being crowded with, well, restaurants. If you were looking for something, more than likely it could be found there.

Music from the radio played in the background softly. Hmmm, maybe not _that_ softly; we were sixteen after all and our ears hadn't gone deaf yet from rocking out. Still, conversation made its way through the sound.

"So Lindsey, what did you think of the movie?" I asked the girl in the passenger seat. We were currently on our way home to Elm Grove, a small town in the state of Missouri, or as my Grandpa liked to call it, "Misery." It actually wasn't that bad though, my grandpa just didn't like the humidity (he's from California).

"It was good, I liked it," she replied. I grinned, I liked it too. It's surprising that she liked it though; the movie wasn't really Lindsey and Jenny's taste.

"I can't believe she did that to them!" cried the girl next to me, "Just betray them like that!"

Jenny laughed and looked into her rear-view mirror. "You're never going to let that go, are you Shelby?" she teased.

"Nope," she grinned.

I can't tell you how much I love the four of us hanging out. With everyone's busy schedules we never really have time to do this. Personally, I think school is just trying to suck the fun out of life, turning us into mindless zombies. Why else would they make us get up at the crack of dawn? I mean, don't they know that teenagers need their sleep? I know I do, some mornings I just wake up and want to take a match to the place. No, I don't skip school and, yes, I do get A's for those of you that think I'm a delinquent.

"Hey Katie, are you listening?"

I blinked, coming out of my thoughts and looked at Shelby. "Uh, no. Sorry."

"Well, as I was saying…."

I listened to Shelby as she started to talk about the episode of Inuyasha she had seen and how evil Kikyo is. I didn't think she was evil, just confused and told Shelby that; in the most mature way of course. I can't help it if she thought that the best way to show she was right was to start yelling and I felt that it was only fair to return the favor.

Well, maybe it was more of a stronger talking then actual yelling. If we were yelling Jenny would have probably yelled at _us_ to be quiet so she could drive and talk to Lindsey in peace about their Swing Choir music. Oh my, I'm rambling now. What was I doing? Ah, that's right, trying to prove Shelby wrong.

"See she isn't evil," I insisted after listing off all the reasons I could think of, which were quite a lot I can tell you.

"She tried to kill Inuyasha!" Shelby exclaimed and threw up her arms. I opened my mouth to disagree when something else caught my eye. My blood turned to ice as my body froze.

"JENNY!" I yelled, but the warning came too late. The air was filled with the sound of glass shattering and the ear bleeding screech of metal on metal. Brakes squealed and I was vaguely aware that my head hurt before I blacked out.

OoOoOo

Voices, that's what I heard.

Bits and pieces of conversations cut through my sleep bringing me closer to them.

"The truck……came out of nowhere"

"Dead"

"They're only teenagers"

"…called as soon as I saw it."

"Don't think he saw the light..."

"Here's one!"

"…pinned good."

"Get this one into the ambulance!"

The last voice was the clearest and right next to my ear. It was loud too. My eyes fluttered open to reveal only blurs of colors and shapes.

"She's awake!"

My breathing was ragged and uneven. I gasped as pain flooded through my body. Horrible, unbearable pain that caused tears to come to my eyes, oh _God_, I had never felt such pain before

"Hold on," someone said, "hold on," they repeated.

The pain, though, _the pain_. And as their voice echoed throughout my head, my eyes closed and I let out one last breath.

I guess my will to live wasn't that strong after all.

How pathetic.

OoOoOo

'Camping', was the first thing that popped into my head as I took in the scent of the fresh air around me. I smiled, keeping my eyes closed, and absorbed the warmth the sun gave me as its light kissed my skin. I let out a sigh of content.

I was just about to fall asleep when a small noise caught my attention. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration trying to identify the sound.

It sounded as though someone was crying.

With that notion I opened my eyes and sat up.

A few clouds graced the sky giving it that "just rained" look, but other than that it was a perfect day. I was also in a field with a forest only about thirty feet away off to the side. Though, come to think of it, it might have been further or closer than that (I'm terrible with distances).

I heard the noise again and spun around to look behind me. There, about ten feet in the other direction sat a girl with brown hair down to her shoulder blades. Her legs were pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. I immediately recognized the brunette as one of my best friends.

"Lindsey?" The teen sniffed and turned around to face me, her crystal blue eyes, red from crying.

"Yeah," she rasped out. I started crawling toward her occasionally tripping on the dress I was wearing.

"Lindsey, are you ok?" I sat down in front of her, worry filling my face as I looked at my best friend.

"You mean you don't remember?" Eyes widened in surprise.

"No," I was starting to get confused. As far as I knew, Lindsey had no reason to cry.

"_Katie_," she slowly drew out my name, "Katie, we...we _died_," Lindsey began to cry again and all I could do was sit there and stare at her.

I died? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't have died, I –. My thought was cut off as images floated through my head; the movie, the car crash, my friend's faces, and the voices. Oh God the _voices_, the voices that spoke of a crash, the voices that spoke of death, of not giving up.

I stood up. 'This _can't_ be happening'. I started to stumble around like I was a drunken idiot. 'This can't be happening, it CAN'T!' I screamed it over and over in my head desperately hoping it was true.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I tripped and fell to the ground. I was sobbing now as the crash replayed over and over through my head like a broken record. 'I'm only sixteen, I'm not supposed to die God Damn It!'

I wept. My heart felt like it was breaking. Pictures of my family, school, pets, home, and what I even pictured my future to be, my _future_, a future that I would now never have, flashed through my head. I cried and cursed God for this cruel fate, I cursed every god out there, and I even cursed the Greek Fates themselves for my death. I slammed my fist into the ground and turned over onto my back.

"I'm dead," I whispered as tears flowed down my face. I laid there crying, my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. My tears slowly stopped, and I fell into a dreamless sleep forgetting the pain that I had just received.

* * *

Your life is a flashback  
A question, a photograph  
A statement, a story, a struggle  
A chance to laugh  
Cuz if you don't laugh you cry  
A last crescendo when you die  
So hit the rewind and listen  
It's the playback  
The soundtrack to your life

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah, sorry for the yuckiness. I'm terrible about re-reading my stuff and the only Beta I have is myself. This is also dedicated to Elowyn who wanted me to write and post my idea as a story. As a result, this has almost no plot and won't ever be updated regularly, not to say I won't try. I hope you're happy Ells (sticks tongue out at her).


	2. Heaven?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Lord of the Rings _that _belongs to the Tolkein family. Also no song this time due to the fact that I had a hard time finding one that fit, but oh well. On with the story, short though it may be!

**Warning:** This story is constantly being edited.

* * *

**_Heaven??_**

* * *

When I awoke from my slumber I felt a little better about the situation. I was still depressed and slightly angry, but at least I wasn't crying anymore. Crying sucked, even if it was supposed to be a stress reliever.

Moving on, I numbly made my way back toward where I thought Lindsey might be. It took me awhile, but I finally spotted my best friend along with – Jenny? Well that was unexpected.

When I reached them, I saw that Lindsey had stopped crying and Jenny looked as if she were sleeping.

I plopped down next to Lindsey and tried to cross my legs Indian style, which took a while because I was wearing a dress even though I could've sworn I was last in jeans. Anyway, I propped my elbow up on my knee, cupped my head in my hand, and faced Lindsey.

"Soooooo," I drew out, "when did Jenny get here?" I glanced at the red head wondering how she took her death. Hopefully better than I did. I clenched my fist at the thought, but immediately let it go as the sadness took over instead.

Lindsey sighed, "A while ago. She showed up after you left." I nodded my head in understanding. I felt sorry for Lindsey; she seemed to have been dealt the job of telling us we died. I shivered; I certainly wouldn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

I looked down at the grass we were sitting on and started to pick at it. I was bored and depressed, not to mention filled with a thousand other indescribable emotions. Boredom, however, seemed to take up the most room. If anything, I'd go crazy from boredom instead of my being dead. Odd considering that I'm used to being bored. Hmmm, maybe those other thousand emotions are screwing with my head.

There was a rustle of grass and we looked over to see that Jenny was waking up. Her red hair (actually more of an orange color, but she refused to acknowledge it) ruffled slightly from laying down.

"Hey Jenny," She turned to look at me.

"Oh, hey Katie, Lindsey told me you were here too," Jenny shifted her position.

"You ok?" I asked. Her light brown eyes were filled with sadness; more than likely mirroring Lindsey and my own.

"Not really," she replied.

"Yeah," I said not really knowing how to respond. I thought back to the crash and felt my eyes start to water. I was really emotional today which sucked because I prided myself on my ability to be rational. Yup, no way was I going to be one of those silly girls who would swing from emotion to emotion like a monkey swinging from branch to branch chasing after some silly banana.

Blink…Blink

I wonder if I hit my head. Why else would I say something weird about monkeys and bananas?

I sniffed, and rubbed my eyes with my sleeve. This is defiantly going to take some getting used to. I sniffed one last time (or so I hoped) and tried to pull myself together, pushing the morbid (and slightly insane) thoughts to the back of my mind. When I had that accomplished I got up and started to walk around.

"What are you doing Katie?" Jenny asked.

"Just looking around," I replied as I turned around taking in the sights around us. There's not much to see though and I end up sighing. "Hey do you guys know what happened to Shelby?"

"No," Lindsey answered, Jenny just shook her head.

"I wonder where we are," I questioned quietly. It was a rhetorical question, so I was very surprised when someone answered me.

"Heaven"

I whipped around to see our missing friend walking toward us. She didn't seem as upset as the rest of us about being dead. This surprised me a little bit, but I knew it shouldn't have. Shelby was very religious (not like the other two weren't) and the thought of being in Heaven probably comforted her.

"Hey Shelby," Jenny said greeting our blond friend. Lindsey echoed the same greeting to her.

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked. Shelby shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, I guess, I mean I always wanted to be in Heaven," Shelby grinned, "Although it's not exactly what I thought it would look like."

Jenny nodded, "I know! Somehow I always pictured clouds."

"With tints of gold," Lindsey added eagerly. Jenny said something that I didn't quite catch and she and Lindsey started laughing. It was catching, like most laughter is, and I soon found myself joining in with them.

"What are they laughing about?" Shelby whispered in my ear.

"I have no idea," I chuckled. And Shelby started laughing too.

After everyone calmed down (which took a while 'cuz you know how friends are) we found ourselves lying in a heap, worn out from our joking around with each other. It's amazing how one bought of silliness can lead to another and another till you can't laugh anymore. Unfortunately the happy high I was on wore off and my thoughts turned to what Shelby said earlier.

Were we really in Heaven?

* * *

**Authors Note: **Is Heaven supposed to be capitalized? I have no idea. Thanks to reviewers and loves to Elowyn.


	3. My Ears!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the land Jenny, Lindsey, Katie, and Shelby are unknowingly standing on.

**Warning: **This story is constantly being edited because there is always something I don't like with it. That, and I keep finding stupid grammer/spelling mistakes. Grrrrr.

* * *

**_My Ears!!_**

* * *

I was never a devout Christian like Shelby, Jenny, and Lindsey. I always liked to keep my options open. Actually before I … died (cringe) I was leaning toward Buddhism or Deism; odd because I had just gone through Confirmation (it's a Catholic thing). For those of you who are familiar with Confirmation, yes, I know, bad me.

I always _had_ liked the idea of reincarnation though. Getting to start over, a second chance was more appealing than the chance of going to Hell. Don't get me wrong or anything, I wasn't a horrible person. I abided by the laws, got good grades, never killed anyone, and even though I feel that there is something out there, somehow I don't think God would take kindly to my not totally believing in him. Have I confused you yet? Anyway, the _point_ is that I wasn't convinced we were in Heaven. Besides, there should be angels or a huge gate by us or something, right? I mean if we were actually in Heaven? Oh I don't know!

I gave an angry sigh and internally struggled with whether or not I should voice my concerns with the others. I didn't want to hurt them if it turned out I was right and we weren't in Heaven, especially Shelby. She was so sure we were up in Heaven. She was probably already thinking about getting to be an angel. But, they're supposed to be my friends and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything … right? So I should say that I can't figure out how they're so sure about this, right?

I was torn up inside, split in two. For a moment I was glad that neither of my friends noticed my uneasiness, my apprehension - my worry.

I reached up to tug on the top of my ear, a habit that formed when I debated over getting the cartilage in my ear pierced. I never did, sticking to just two piercings in each ear, but it was too late, and the habit had stuck.

I don't know whether it was a delayed reaction or if I was just too busy with my thoughts, but it took a while before I realized that something was wrong with my wonderful, only twice-pierced, ear.

"Oh no," I mumbled, my voice full of worry as I started to sit up, "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I shook my head gripping my ears.

"What's wrong, Katie?" Shelby asked, propping herself up on one elbow.

I ran my fingers up along my ears frantically tracing their shape, praying I was mistaken, that what I initially thought wasn't true. Finally, closing my eyes, I let my hands fall to the ground.

"This _cann__ot_ be happening,"

"What can't?"

All three of my friends were looking at me, probably afraid I was falling back into the denial of my death.

"This!" I cried getting to my feet, jabbing at my ear.

"Your ear?" Lindsey asked slowly and carefully. I would have said 'drawled' but she seemed to worried for that.

"Yes my ear! Don't you see it?!"

"See what?"

It was Jenny, and she tilted her head at the same time to give me one of _those_ looks. You know the questioning and curious ones, the ones that wonder if you're going crazy. The same ones I seem to be getting right now from everyone.

"It's pointed!"

It took them a moment, but they figured out what I was talking about. Ye Gods, how slow can you be?

"Your ears are pointed?" Skepticism filled the carrot top's voice.

"Are you sure?" Lindsey added.

"YES!"

"'cause, I mean, you could be wrong," Shelby's voice was careful, as if she didn't want to make me more upset than I already was.

I stood there looking at my friends, reading the disbelief on their faces. Slowly my anger drained out of me leaving only the raw determination to prove that I was right, that I wasn't mistaken, that my ears really _were_ pointed.

"Fine," I said running my fingers over my head and through my hair, "If you don't believe me then just look."

"Katie - " one of them began.

"Just humor me, ok?" the aggravation started to return to my voice.

"Ok," Shelby consented, grunting as she rose to her feet, "let's take a look."

I turned to the side giving her a better view of my ears and crossed my arms. She leaned in brushing away a few brunette strands of hair as I waited.

"Well," Jenny prompted.

Shelby gently ran her finger over my ear, tracing its outline. I shivered at the touch.

"It's real," awe flooded through the blonde's voice.

"No way," Lindsey rose to her feet with Jenny not far behind.

"It's true!" I could hear the excitement starting to bubble in Shelby's voice, "I mean it's not like their super pointy or anything, but still, Katie has elf ears!" I couldn't help but grin. For a moment there I thought I was going crazy.

"See, I told you they were pointed," I said all smug like.

"You weren't kidding," Lindsey remarked looking at one of my ears.

"That is so weird," Jenny had started poking my other ear.

"Man, I wish I had elf ears," whined Shelby, "You're so lucky, Katie."

"Really? Because I feel a little wierded out and annoyed that _certain_ _people_ won't stop _poking_ my ear," I shot the last part at Jenny who dropped her hand and huffed a "fine". I grinned at the red head, "Although I have to admit this is pretty cool."

"Wouldn't it be cool if we all had elf ears and instead of being in Heaven we were in, like, some alternate universe?" longing had filled the blonde's voice.

This was probably Shelby's greatest dream; to suddenly grow elf ears, get magic powers, and be thrown into a whirl-wind adventure, maybe even finding love along the way. Yeah, a total Mary-Sue.

Crazy right? Yes, and unfortunately I myself have dreamt the same thing many times. I, unlike my little friend though, keep those thoughts locked away where they can't interfere with my sanity and are only brought out to play with on few occasions.

Yes, you may laugh now, however, pity is also accepted. You can place it in my Pity Bank (which looks like my Piggy Bank except it doesn't have a red bow), but you know that you've thought of it too.

"Well, Shelby, if you would just keep still we might be able to see if your ears are pointed or not," Lindsey teased.

She immediately became as still as a statue. I wanted to laugh.

Lindsey walked over, the dress she was wearing swishing from her movement. Shelby grinned in excitement as Lindsey pulled back the blonde's hair. The shape of her ears was obvious.

"So, are they pointed or what?" Shelby's impatience showing through her voice.

"Yup, even more than Katie's" Lindsey's answer was simple and a smile broke out on her face.

"Really?" Shelby lifted a hand to her ear and felt it, "This is so COOL!" Shelby shouted, punching a fist into the air, "I'm an Elf!" I was about to tell her that the Elf part might not be true when she started to bounce up and down, words falling out of her mouth a hundred miles a minute. "Oh my God, I can't believe it! This is so awesome! Lindsey, Jenny do you guys have pointy ears too?"

The two of them looked at each other. "I have no idea," Jenny admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well look already!" Apparently Shelby was very impatient to find out her friends fate. Ok, wrong word (it sounds to ominous), but you get what I mean.

Jenny and Lindsey raised their hands and felt their ears. Their hair and hands got in the way of Shelby's and my view, but I was pretty sure of what the outcome would be.

"Well, this is odd," Jenny's voice was soft and I knew I was right.

Lindsey shook her head, "Elf ears, personally, I never thought it could happen."

Shelby let out a whoop of excitement. I watched as the blonde hugged the girls with so much force she almost knocked them down.

Now if only I could figure out where we were and why the _hell_ we were wearing dresses.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got reviews and I didn't even have to ask! Or did I? I don't quite remember. Anyway, thank you and Elowyn, I hope you enjoy this, because it's for you that I'm writing this riduculous story. You owe me Chocolate Fudge Pop-Tarts girl!


	4. Of iPods, McDonald's, and Magical Books

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the trees, bushes, flowers, birds, etc. They belong to the land which belongs to Middle Earth, which was created by J.R.R. Tolkein. I do however, own a book and an iPod. Just not the fabulous hybrid kind. Lucky girls. *pout*

**Warning: **This story is always going to be constantly edited. I won't be changing anything major, but still... there are parts of it I just don't like. For instance, this is my least favorite chapter becuase of its non-realisticness. However, I need some funny and this is my solution. I just love random singing! ^-^

* * *

**_Of iPods, McDonald's, and Magical Books_**

* * *

**Let's re-group for a moment before my brain fries from information overload.**

1) I'm dead. Or at least I was dead, had died, etc.

2) My friends are here with me and I don't know whether to rejoice or to angst (although I'm leaning towards rejoice. I know, selfish of me, right?).

3) My ears are slightly pointed.

4) I'm wearing a dress. Actually all of us are wearing dresses, which is odd because none of us died wearing dresses. What's up with that?

5) We've decided we're not in Heaven.

6) The idea of this all being a dream is now on the ballot and being voted on.

7) We're walking. Where to? No clue, but it is better than staying in The Place of Despair.

8) I'm hungry.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Katie I know you're hungry, but really, it's not like there's a McDonalds around."

Apparently my complaining had finally taken its toll upon Jenny. Ohhhh, suffer the wrath of the red - head.

"Ewww, McDonalds. I was thinking more like a Subway or Taco Bell," Jenny made a face at my mention of Subway. Really, who doesn't like Subway? Oh yeah, Jenny.

"Come on you guys, stop it. It's pointless to be discussing this anyway. There's nothing around for miles and my feet hurt from walking."

_Please_, this is _nothing_ compared to Disneyland. What is Shelby thinking?

"Hey, do you guys see that? There's something shiny up ahead," Lindsey had her hand above her eyes, shielding them from the sun.

We all stopped and looked.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"To the left a little, about five feet from that bush."

"Oh, I see it!" exclaimed Shelby, "What do you think it is?"

"I still don't see it."

"I don't know. Should we check it out?" Jenny glanced at Lindsey.

"Helloooo, I still have no idea what you guys are talking about," I frown.

Lindsey sighed and stood right next to me, "There," she pointed.

I squint and follow the invisible line leading from the brunette's finger. Gasp.

"You mean that bush waaaaaaaay out there? How are you even able to see that far?"

Lindsey shrugged, "You can see that far can't you?"

"Well, yeah, but that's _far_."

"My personal guess is that our vision improved along with getting the ears. I can't believe you didn't notice before."

And as is the story of my life, Jenny and Shelby threw in their two cents about how they had noticed right away but didn't think it was as cool as the ears.

"You should really start paying attention more often, Katie," Shelby sent me a smile that had her amber- green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I grumble and the four of us continued our walking. I think I might be getting cranky.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," were the words that popped out of Shelby's mouth when we had found the source of the mysterious shine.

"Is this even possible?" remarked Jenny.

"I have no idea," Lindsey answered staring at the objects in front of us.

"Who cares if it's _possible_! I have my iPod back!" I cradled said device in my arms not caring how creepy it looked. I know I have a weird emotional attachment to my iPod, but that's ok, it's my baby.

"I had no idea you liked your iPod that much."

"Of course I like it! It's my life!" I cried out.

"I thought books were your life," Jenny stated.

"That's true too, which is also why I'm hugging this book here. If books are my life than my iPod is my soul."

Lindsey looked at the remaining iPods and books on the ground.

"I think this one is yours, Jenny," Lindsey said holding up a red one.

"Yeah, I think that is mine," she took the iPod from Lindsey and started scrolling through it, "Yup, defiantly mine."

Shelby grabbed the silver iPod, but was more interested in the book than anything else. All the books seemed exactly the same, but she sat there flipping through the pages trying to see if there was something special about it.

"Hey, Lindsey?" I ask pulling myself away from the iPod and book, "Didn't you use to have an MP3 player, not an iPod?"

"Yeah I did, but it seems like this has all of my music on it so I'm guessing it's mine," she shrugged her shoulders.

I nodded and open my mouth to reply when……

"Holy Cow! How cool!"

…..Shelby interrupted me.

We all turned towards the girl who was sitting there with a grin that _clearly_ read, "This is so abnormally cool you will never be able to guess what's this awesome that can totally surpass my unworldly excitement after finding out hot Orlando Bloom was going to play a pirate along with the equally hot Johnny Depp who is too old for me so Orlando Bloom is totally better and wow this is so COOL," or something along those lines.

Either way it leaves you with a headache.

"What's cool?" Jenny inquired. It seemed that her mind wasn't overwhelmed by The Smile of a Thousand Stories. Then again, maybe I'm reading too much into these things.

"This book, that's what's so cool. Come here and look at this," she waved us over and we knelt down beside her.

"Now what are we looking at?" I shifted to get a better view of the book.

"Watch this," Shelby turned to the front page. The top was blank but the bottom was filled with letters from the alphabet and the numbers one through nine. We paid attention as she quickly poked a few letters.

Our jaws dropped. At the top of the page a word was being spelled out, made out of the same letters that Shelby was touching.

"See, it's kind of like a keyboard. You type in a title, press Enter, and suddenly the story you're looking for is in the book! Isn't that cool!?!"

"Inconceivable" I breathed, stealing one of my favorite lines from, "The Princess Bride."

"Wow," Jenny's eyes were wide with surprise, "How's it able to do that?"

Shelby shrugged, "I have no idea, but I like it."

"No kidding, that's got to be the coolest thing I've seen," I commented.

I continued to watch as Shelby entertained herself by trying to figure out if the book had anymore tricks up its non-existent sleeve.

"Lindsey? Lindsey, where'd you go?" Jenny whipped her head around looking for our friend. I hadn't even noticed the brunette's absence.

"Over here."

The three of us looked down to see the brunette sitting on the ground staring off into the distance. She had a major thinking face on.

"What's up?" Shelby casually asked, lowering herself down to a spot next to her.

"Nothing much, just wondering why we each got an iPod and some kind of a magical book. It's a little weird. I don't really know what to think of it."

I didn't know either. While I was super excited to have my iPod back and a new book, I could see where she was coming from. It was a little too weird, too suspicious. My rational mind had a hard time accepting it. I really just wished I could stop thinking.

"Who cares? We have music; we have books, why question it? It'll only give you a headache," Shelby commented.

"Shelby's right. I wish we knew why, but it won't do us any good to sit here and worry about it. Especially since it has to get dark sometime and we're still out in the middle of nowhere."

Jenny was right. Lindsey and I shared a look though before she stood up, collecting her things.

"Alright, let's go."

"Come on Shelby, time to start walking," I smiled at her pout and, as per her request, helped her up.

"I really wish we had a bag to put this stuff in," she huffed and we started on our way again.

I was just glad to have my iPod back.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update, but I did say on my profile that it could/would happen. I don't have a ton of inspiration for this story, it's mostly here just so I can get some ideas out of my head. The only problem is how to connect the ideas. So yeah, sorry. I would like to say that it won't happen again, but now I'm in college so I have _even less_ free time than I did before. Darn marching band and spanish class. I'm am working hard on Chapter 5 though! I just can't seem to decide how to start it........


	5. VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Important Author's Note! Read it! Now!**

Ahem, if I can have your attention _puh-_lease. I have decided to discontinue this story. I am QUITE unhappy with it right now. I mean, it pretty much sucks and I hate it. This means, I'M GOING TO DELETE IT…SOON.

This brings me to my next point, I'm not gone forever. Yes, I know, I know, you poor Mary Sue haters. I am currently working on a NEW VERSION of this story, one that hopefully won't suck as much this and won't be battling the tendency toward angst. Of course the angst might all be in my head, but whatever.

For whoever might like this story out there, I'm sorry, and be on the lookout for my new story. That is all. Have a nice day! : D

**Sincerely,**

**_Sanya Kielo_**


End file.
